Itachi's First Hour As an ANBU
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: As the title says, Itachi's first hour of his first day as an ANBU and how his new comrades reacted to a kid joining their ranks.


**Itachi's First Hour As an ANBU**

 **Summary: As the title says, Itachi's first hour of his first day as an ANBU and how his new comrades reacted to a kid joining their ranks.**

Kakashi would never admit it, not even on his deathbed, but he was surprised by the so called new member of his platoon that he and Tenzou had come to pick up from the changing rooms. Because before them stood a kid, not even a teenager, with pale skin, dark grayish-black hair and two depthless pools of the blackest oil on the planet as eyes. He observed the two teenagers with a cool look in his eyes and a calm expression, as if joining the ranks of the elite is an everyday occurrence.

This boy would be so out of place he will stick out like a sore thumb.

Now, don't get him wrong. Kakashi himself had joined the force early on in his life, like at fifteen. And during the war, there were those who joined when they turned thirteen. But they were not at war and this kid was just that. A child. He couldn't be older than twelve! No one has ever entered the ANBU ranks below the age of thirteen, as usually they were not ready. Children were not meant to be on the battlefield. War was not a play ground.

The boy noticed them staring and realized they were not going to speak for quite a while unless he says something now. He had hoped his young age wouldn't affect anything but he knew that had just been wishful thinking. He bowed politely as he introduced himself, his voice sure and calm. "I am Uchiha Itachi. I will be joining ANBU as of today. Pleased to meet you."

Kakashi snapped back to attention and shook his head, as if that will get rid of his shock. He studied the boy more closely now that he knew this was the Uchiha Clan's pride and joy, a never before matched genius and prodigy with unbelievable skills. He has heard about him, of course he has. All shinobi have heard of Sharingan no Itachi, the _ten year old boy_ who had taken the Chuunin Exams _alone_ and set off the chart records while doing so. A few months later, he also participated in the Jonin Exam and got _another_ new rank. The boy was a fucking genius and now, apparently, the Council wanted him in the ANBU.

Realizing he had yet to introduce himself, Kakashi extended a hand for the Uchiha to shake. "I am Hatake Kakashi, your new captain, but call me Kakashi. This here," the oldest of the three pointed to his until then silent companion and Tenzou smiled a small smile and nodded his head in greeting. "Is Tenzou. He's ob my team, too, so do get along, ne?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the brunet said and Itachi smiled, startling the two men. They knew Uchihas were devastatingly handsome but Itachi smiling just took it to a whole new level. "Um..."

"Let's get going. I'm sure the others will love to meet you." Which was a lie, but Kakashi wasn't going to say anything. A new platoon member was always regarded with suspicion until everyone on the team decided the person was clear. And Itachi will be having an extra hard time just by being so young, his Uchiha heritage not even being taken into the picture. But as an Uchiha, he won't be trusted by the others even more so. Knowing his men as well as he did, Kakashi wouldn't be all that surprised if he had to take Itachi completely under his wing, so to speak. No one else will be willing to be partnered up with him other than Tenzou and Kakashi.

Not to mention, again, that Itachi was a genius and will without a doubt advance pretty quickly in ranks, if he proves to have leader qualities. Many will view him as a threat to their own ranks and positions with such a person - and so much younger than them, too - around.

The trip outside was short and silent and Itachi had put on his mask before they even reached the doors to the outside world, so Kakashi and Tenzou decided to do the same, wondering if this made the Uchiha feel more comfortable, the barrier between him and the others. They would understand it if this was the case, for who didn't like their privacy, their ability to separate themselves from their job?

The day was nice and warm outside and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how Itachi wasn't hot in his high collared, short sleeved shirt under the extremely light and flexible body armor all ANBU are required to wear as part of the uniform and his long hair, although it was in a pony tail. Yet the Uchiha seemed unaffected by the heat and just looked up at the sun through the slits for eyes on his weasel mask.

Not far from the entrance to the ANBU headquarters was the beginning of the woods and that's where their platoon was waiting. Knowing that they will have to accept Itachi on their own, Kakashi and Tenzou jumped into the trees as if they were never there, but Itachi didn't acknowledge them, surprising them. Anyone else would start looking around as if they were suddenly woken up from a nice sleepwalking stroll. Yet Itachi just continued onwards until he came into view of Team Ro, Kakashi's platoon.

Many masked faces looked up at his approach, sizing him up and it didn't take long for them to figure out who it was; their new member, the youngest ANBU ever of only eleven years of life on this Earth, the genius of the Uchiha Clan and the most feared shinobi of his generation, Uchiha Itachi, the record holder of the Forest of Death challenge and the fastest finished test during the second stage of the Chuunin Exmas, as well as the youngest Jonin ever.

''Is that him?''

''Isn't he only eleven?'' One of the ANBU whispered to his closest companion, studying the eleven year old raven haired boy through the holes in their masks for sight.

''I hear he's not even twelve!'' Another said, looking Itachi up and down, as if sizing him up and trying to find what was so special on him to make him the youngest ANBU. Ever. In _any_ country and era.

Itachi did't react, just kept walking forwards, as if daring them to judge him further. Kakashi guessed that people did that a lot to the poor kid; judge him. By his skills, by his name, by his appearance, by his reputation ... He must be so used to it by now that it was practically second nature. But what made him wonder about things was if he considered it second nature to be attacked, because he wasn't fazed when shuriken and kunai flew at him and he made no reaction other than to avoid them with the slightest moves. Had his Sharingan eye been covered, Kakashi wouldn't have even caught it, but this way, he could see Itachi's movements perfectly, even the smallest shift of his muscles. He didn't step where a kunai would land, but instead right beside it, his person never even grazed by the weapon. The shuriken flew by him as he sped up one step or slowed down the next.

And he did it all in stride, as if he had seen this coming. Kakashi wondered if he had his own Sharingan active and was studying the team he will be on even more closely than they were studying him. Kakashi, however, decided to step in when he saw one of his subordinates about to preform a fire jutsu that was sure to seriously injure Itachi should it, by some miracle, hit.

''What are you doing?'' Kakashi asked as he and Tenzou reappeared behind Itachi, making the younger boy look over at them over his shoulder. ''Explain yourselves!''

''We wanted to make sure he had the skills required to be one of us.'' One of his subordinates said in a mocking tone of voice that had Kakashi frowning at him from behind his mask. The man with the white and brown mask had never liked being his subordinate, since he was five years older than Kakashi himself, the oldest in this team (the others were all about a year older than Kakashi or a year younger than this guy). A talented, even _younger_ member was sure to make him uneasy with his own ''authority'' within the group. ''Since he is so young.'' The silver haired man felt Itachi stiffen at his side, or maybe it was his Sharingan telling him, because the motion was so small, so unnoticeable, that it made Kakashi wonder how this boy was in such great control of his bodily movements.

Now, Kakashi had no doubt that Itachi could take care of himself, both physically and verbally, but he really didn't want to find out just how sharp a tongue a genius as praised as Itachi was could have. Besides, the kid was the polite sort; he doubted Itachi would get into arguments often, if ever, so he'll just have to stick up for him. Besides, Itachi will be his subordinate from today onwards, too, so it was Kakashi's job as this platoon's captain to defend him, needless as it may be.

''Are you questioning your superiors' decisions? Do you have any particular problem with them?''

A man with spiky, light brown hair and a light gray and purple mask looked away, as if in shame. ''No, It's not like that...''

''It's just-'' The oldest of the group began but Kakashi wasn't going to let him finish. Ko, this man, was known for hating the Uchiha and blaming them for the Kyuubi's attack five years ago, so it was only natural that he would protest Itachi joining their squad. It would be best to discourage him before he said anything else that might incriminate Itachi's chances of becoming a member of the team before he was even allowed to have that chance. Yugao, the only female in their team, will always take Kakashi's side but this guy was known for being a sweet talker almost to rival Kakashi and he didn't want him filling her head with nonsense about Itachi. Yoji was the perfect example of an Aburame, as he made his own judgment as he saw fit, but he was known to not really try to get to know the person before judging them. Not a good thing for Itachi.

''Haven't you already sensed that he isn't ordinary?'' Itachi stiffened further, so much that it was actually noticeable now and Kakashi wondered if he had somehow managed to insult the boy instead of compliment him.

Ko scuffed. ''Well, if he doesn't mind showing his skills, he may join the team.'' Kakashi removed his mask to hsow his great displeasure with how Ko was treating Itachi, but the raven haired boy beat him to it.

''If you wish so, senpai.'' And Itachi's calm and polite response seemed to only further irritate Ko, something Kakashi suspected Itachi had known would happen and had went along with it anyway. He exchanged a look with Tenzou, but the brunet just shrugged, not knowing how to deal with this. So they let it happen and allowed Ko to lead them all to a training ground a bit further in the woods, where twenty targets were placed in a circular sequence at different hights in the trees. Itachi studied the area before walking into the center of the clearing, not even listening to Ko as the man explained that he had the best record, after Kakashi, with nineteen out of twenty bullseye targets, the twentieth being a little off kilter.

Itachi shifted his legs a bit apart before taking out his kunai and jumping without even waiting to make sure everyone was looking, as if knowing their attention would automatically shift to him. He wasn't wrong and everyone watched as he released the kunai from his hands before taking a few more. He let the others fly a little bit before trowing the second set at some of the already released kunai and they watched as the kunai perfectly hit and redirected each other. The end result was a perfect score, all twenty bullseye targets hit dead on center, and in one throw. Kakashi had needed four throws.

The older ANBU stared at their newest member and Kakashi could imagine the shock on all of their faces, for his own face was locked in that expression. He thanked his lucky stars everyone was too busy staring at Itachi to notice his flabbergasted expression. Itachi landed without a sound and that seemed to snap everyone out of their stupors.

''Impressive,'' Yugao commented, throwing her purple hair over her shoulder.

''He's good.'' Yoji said with a nod but Ko only scoffed.

''I've seen better.''

''As you say, senpai. I'll make sure to practice more.'' Itachi said in the same polite voice as before and, as if to add insult to injury, bowed to the white and brown masked ANBU. That seemed to have been the last straw for the easily irritable Ko and he took out his sword in one swift movement, appearing at Itachi's side in a blink and placing his sword at the boy's neck in the next.

''I don't like wiseguys, _brat_.'' He hissed in a pale ear, only to squeak in a very unmanly manner when the boy dissolved into ravens, another Itachi reappearing from the trees as the ravens flew away, having served their purpose as the Raven Clone Itachi used for substitution.

''I meant no disrespect,'' Itachi said as he removed his mask, allowing them all to see the frown marring his handsome features. He looked perplexed with the man's distaste of him to the point of attacking him with the intent to kill. Itachi was very good at sensing these things and if his Sharingan were active, he knew he would see it in the man's chakra patterns as well.

''Ko, you wanted proof of hi skill and he gave it to you. Isn't that enough?'' Tenzou called out but Ko just scoffed.

''So he can throw around kunais a bit. It takes a lot more skill than that to be an ANBU, child.''

''The what do you want me to do?'' Itachi asked in an already exasperated voice, as if he really didn't want to do this but had no choice.

Ko took off his mask and smirked at the Uchiha. ''You will fight me, your senpai in years and experience, of course!'' And before anyone could stop him, he launched at Itachi, sword and a kunai at the ready, aiming to kill. Itachi, however, didn't even hesitate and made a tugging motion with his hand and suddenly, Ko found himself doubled over from where a wire attached to one of Itachi's kunai he had thrown earilier had dug into his stomach when he didn't notice it. Itachi took the opportunity and cut another wire, letting all the kunai be tugged out of place and hurl down at the doubled over ANBU. Ko, not wanting to end up severely injured or dead, quickly jumped out of the way, but he had to use substitution when three shuriken arched to connect to his side.

''Wow! Did you see how much he had bent them?!'' Tenzou gasped in surprise and awe and even Kakashi had to admit the kid was even better than the rumors have said him to be. He had seen right through Ko's plan to fight him and had made traps while ''showing off'' and now Ko was way out of balance for the fight. It would seem Konoha had just gained itself an incredible defender. ''I honestly thought they couldn't bend that much!''

''They can, if you know the right trick,'' an amused voice said behind and above them and the two teenagers looked over their shoulders to see another Uchiha, this one with spiky, short hair and dressed in normal clothes. They knew him, of course they did, as he was also in the ANBU force, just not their platoon. There stood Shunshin no Shisui, famous for his great genjutsu skills and his telportation jutsu. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an amused but friendly smile on his face, although when his eyes strayed to Itachi, they became fond and proud, almost as if he were an older brother watching his younger sibling achieve something great. He was dressed in a dark, faded blue high collared, short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, black shinobi pants and blue sandals with his blue hitai-ate on his forehead. ''And Itachi has mastered the technique when he was five.''

''Shisui-san,'' Kakashi nodded to the younger man and Tenzou even gave a little bow, as Shisui was his senpai in years and status, since Shisui was also a team captain. ''What an unexpected surprise.''

''Surprises aren't supposed to be expected, Kakashi-san,'' the raven said with a chuckle before jumping down to stand beside them, watching as Ko charged at Itachi and Itachi dissolved into ravens, only to reappear behind him and for the older male to barely block the attack there. They were fighting with their swords now and despite Itachi being younger, smaller, lighter and slightly weaker, he was more than holding up his own. He was far faster and more agile than his opponent and he used that to his advantage wisely.

''I guess you do have a point,'' the silver haired man conceded before turning his attention back to the fight. ''But, do tell me, why are you here?''

''I view Itachi as a younger brother and a best friend,'' Shisui began, making both ANBU of Team Ro look back to him, despite the great show of a fight going on in front of them. ''When I heard he was being transfered into ANBU, and by Danzo's recommendation no less, I promised myself I would come here today to give you a warning.''

''Shisui-senpai, we can't give him any special treatment-''

''That is not what I was going to warn you about, Tenzoou-kun, nor was I going to threaten you or insist on it or anything like that.'' The raven cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

''Then what have you come to warn us about?'' The brunet asked cautiously, noticing how Shisui's black eyes were focused on Itachi. He looked over to the fight, gasping when he saw that the other two ANBU had joined their teammate and were all three now fighting Itachi, yet none of them have yet to land a blow on the eleven year old.

''I am sure you have noticed that Itachi is not a normal ninja.'' Shisui said in a gentle and quiet voice. ''He isn't, really. Itachi is exceptional. I wanted to warn you so you can stop things like this from happening, because the last time Itachi fought an ANBU that underestimated him, he nearly strangled her with her own strings.''

''I shudder to ask how old he was when this happened.''

''He was eight, Kakashi-san, with a freshly activated Sharingan, after a long day of training.'' Yep, it was definitely pride in Shisui's voice. ''As I have told you, he is exceptional. You might think you will have to look after him because he is so young, but Itachi knows how to take care of himself. And don't think you can feed him any bullshit just because he is young. Itachi isn't a genius just in ninja skills and other such superficial fields. Itachi is a philosopher and a true genius. He will easily see if you are trying to deceive him. And one more thing, Kakashi-san,'' the raven turned towards Kakashi as he said this next part. ''A warning for your men.''

''I'm listening.'' Kakashi said with a wary frown.

''Itachi is a very gentle and kind person; he will not be the one to seek out trouble or to start fights. But he will defend himself or those he cares for.''

''I don't understand.''

''You can insult him all you like, but he will not let you say a single bad thing about those he cares for: Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama, for them, he will put you down in such a way that you will question your own worth until you decide there is none and you will commit suicide.''

''What?!'' Tenzou squeaked out in shock and Kakashi's eyes narrowed into a frown. He had expected Itachi to have a sharp tongue, but not quite that deadly.

Shsisui help up his hand, to stop them from further interruptions and the sound of swords and kunai clashing was the only thing to fill the silence that followed, even if only for a few seconds. ''For me, he will fight you, maybe even to the point where immediate medical intervention will be needed,'' he noticed their looks and smiled. ''Yes, I know. And I am proud to say that I have his respect and love and trust. I was the only one who didn't tink him strange for the way he was acting, nor did I place impossible expectations on his shoulders, never mind that he always fulfilled them.''

''I see a patter, here. Who should we never insult?'' Kakashi asked warily and Shisui chuckled. He was about to open his mouth to answer when three screams of horror filled the air and they looked over to see the three older ANBU clutching their heads and screaming at the tops of their lungs, trying to get as far away from Itachi as they possible could. Said boy looked over at them over his shoulder and Kakashi and Tenzou would be lying if they said they didn't flinch when they saw the red eyes of the Sharingan, its three tomoe spinning. Itachi looked damn scary like that.

''It would seem that they found out the one trigger never to set off before I could warn you.'' Shisui said with a sigh and at the sound of his voice, Itachi's eyes returned to their black hue before the boy turned fully towards them. He frowned in confusion, not understanding why his cousin was there. Shisui just waved to him and with that turned his attention back to the two older ANBU. ''And that one special trigger is his otouto and anything relating to him. If you value your lives at all, make sure never to say anything bad about him in front of Itachi. Itachi sees him like no one else does and he thinks him to be the perfect little brother, despite there not being such a thing as perfection. The reasons and anything like that is really none of your business, so just know what not to say or about whom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own otouto to confront.'' He turned to walk towards Itachi, but stopped at the last second. Kakashi wondered what it was this time and Tenzou was wondering if they should just make a run for it.

''One more thing, Kakashi-san, Tenzou-kun.'' He looked over his shoulder at them and the two repressed flinching once again when the Sharingan red eyes looked at them, but these weren't the one with the tomoe. Mangekyo Sharingan eyes looked at them with a firm flare in place. ''He may not need it, but you better look after him anyways. Because if you don't, you won't need to insult Sasuke-chan for you to end up with shattered bones and mind.''

Kakashi and Tenzou just nodded and Shisui smiled at them before returning his attention to his cousin whom he viewed as a younger brother, the two Uchiha talking as if Itachi hadn't just knocked out three ANBU just because they said something to piss him off. Kakashi didn't even want to know what they said, he would rather not anger Itachi again until he established some authority over the eleven year old.

''It would seem that it's all on you and Itachi-kun today, Kakashi-senpai.'' Tenzou snapped him out of his thoughts by pointing to the unconscious and whimpering ANBU on the ground. The silver haired captain sighed and resisted the urge to rub at his temple, as he could feel a headache coming on. His life just couldn't be normal for _one_ day, now could it?

''Tenzou, take the others to the hospital. It would seem that you're right and I'll have to teach Itachi the ropes.''

''Hai. Good luck, senpai.'' Tenzou made two Wood Clones and with their help dragged off the rest of Team Ro to the hospital. Shisui stayed a moment longer before messing with Itachi's pony tail and taking off, leaving a pouting Itachi and a perplexed Kakashi behind.

And so ended the first hour of Itachi's first day as an ANBU.

OWARI

 **A/N: We all know what happened later. I always thought it strange that Itachi met Team Ro but went on missions only with Kakashi. Well, this is the way I would explain it!**

 **Thank you for reading and please R &R**


End file.
